Mimi
, is one of the main antagoinsts in Super Paper Mario. She is the chapter boss of Chapter 2. Mimi along with O'Chunks, Dimentio and Mr. L (Luigi's alterego) served Count Bleck. Profile Personality and relationships Mimi is aggressive and violent towards other characters known for not getting along with O'Chunks. Mimi has interests with boys and Rubees. Mimi insults and yells at the character when he/she infuriates her. Mimi has teased Peach, one of the Four Heroes of Light for getting kidnapped that she needs to be rescued by her "boyfriends" referring to Mario and Luigi. Despite Peach willing to help Mimi, she rejects her kindness. Powers and abilities Mimi can shape-shifts into different characters, Mimi shape-shifts to trick characters into thinking that they are talking to someone else rather than Mimi herself. Mimi uses a form of an innocent little girl to lure travellers and make them slaves. Speech Mimi speaks with a white shadow box along with other characters. Mimi's speaks with the purple shadow box along with white text when she is in her true form; this goes the same with the Shadow Queen and Bonetail in The Thousand-Year Door. Mimi rephrases a few lines: "NYAAAAH!" and "Mimimimi...". There were plenty of times Mimi yells with words with uppercase letters and large words. Physical appearance Mimi's true identity shrouds in mystery. According to Carson, he had mentioned that Mimi can shape-shift into any character she wants; sometimes she forgets who she is. There were two theories from other characters: She may be a failed Pixl created by the Ancients, or an "unintended creation of a witch" who was "researching potions that would allow shape-shifting". In her girl form, she has lime green skin and pigtails. Her default clothes consists a yellow dress with white polka dots and a pouch. She also wears a red bow. As Mimi transforms into a spider, she twists her head to her left, then spins her head clockwise after her pupils turn black. Then her head is upside-down as the bow loses its color. The legs grow out of the face and tears the bow. History Prologue .|250px|right]] Mimi posed as "O'Chunks" and surprised him. Mimi changed back to her girl form and questioned him if he overslept. She talked to Count Bleck with the form of Peach praising him. Then, she talked to Dimentio with the form of Bowser, angrily asked if he read her diary. Chapter 2 and company.|250px|left]] Mario met her in Merlee's Mansion while she acted as the handmaid of Merlee. Mimi tricked Mario and Tippi while they were finding Merlee. Mario and Tippi came to Mimi and she told Mario and Tippi where Merlee was. Mario and Tippi already have the key. After releasing Merlee's pet, she ran crazy and ran outside, puzzling Tippi and Mario. In Chapter 2-3, Mario broke her butterfly vase, she sentenced Mario and Tippi to labor to work for one million Rubees. When Mario gave her the Rubees to pay of Mario's debt, she became shocked that she did not expect it to happen. She became mad and exploded that ending that chapter. Tippi found out that Mimi placed a curse on Merlee's Mansion. In Chapter 2-4, Mario found Mimi disguising as Merlee who then tried to bribe Mario and co. into thinking she was the real Merlee. Mario and co. reject her offers for the Pure Heart a couple times, she was upset realizing there was no point fooling Mario and company. Mimi introduced herself to be Count Bleck's servant. Mimi transformed into a spider and chased Mario and company while they ran to the female bathroom. Mario and company found Merlee in the toilet, however, Mimi appears and mimics Merlee's appearance. The real Merlee hints the difference with each other, but the other "Merlee" tried to confuse Mario. Merlee and "Merlee" decided for Mario to pick the real Merlee and the show started. Mario asked five questions to Merlee and Mimi. Mario detected the real Merlee that pleased herself. Mimi angered and transforms into a spider; this scared Merlee. So Merlee ran to the door and told Mario and company that she will cheer them behind the door. Mimi teased Merlee about running away from her, but she decided to finish off Mario while Merlee casted a spell to make Mimi vulnerable. Mario defeated Mimi and she reminded the company that they will not be lucky next time and leaves the place. Post Chapters In Castle Bleck, Mimi gave Nastasia a brief memo that she failed to defeat Mario and company. Meanwhile, Count Bleck ordered Mimi and O'Chunks to return to their posts and they agreed. Later, Nastasia has introduced Mr. L to the minions. Mr. L insulted that they are like "junior" minions. Mimi insulted Mr. L back saying he was spanked. Back at Castle Bleck, Mimi insulted O'Chunks for singing that he broke one thousand windows. Hearing that O'Chunks has to sing 1,000 times after his defeat, Mimi was amazed that Nastasia is more evil that she thought. Mimi questioned about Count Bleck because she felt bored that he did not tell her to do anything. Mimi became impatient and assumed that they must wait until the four heroes get them, Nastasia demanded that Count Bleck ordered it. Mimi, Mr. L and Dimentio decided to leave while Nastasia and Count Bleck were not around. Chapter 6 In Chapter 6-1, Mimi has disguised as King Sammer in the Sammer's Kingdom telling the heroes that the Pure Heart will be given to them after defeating the 100 Sammer Guys. , Tippi and Pixl.|250px|right]] Chapter 6-2, Mimi revealed herself that annoyed the heroes. She said that King Sammer may be sleeping. She insulted the heroes after the spoke against her. After the hero defeated Mimi, she complained about him/her hurting little girls and leaves the place and the hero can continue their journey. Post-Chapters (2) Nastasia told Count Bleck that Mimi along with Mr. L and Dimentio left the castle. Mimi, Dimentio and O'Chunks prepared to battle against the heroes while the heroes were going after Castle Bleck. Chapter 8 consoling upset Mimi after Peach won the battle.|250px|right]] In Chapter 8-2, Mario and company found "Merlon" standing at the Castle Bleck Foyer, "Merlon" told Mario to hit the "totally unsuspicous block" in order to go to Castle Bleck. The ! Switch setted a trap to fall into the pit. Mario and company have came out of the trap and spotted "Merlee" standing next to the door. She told them to answer her questions honestly, after answering three questions, she left them. Suddenly, "Merlee" realized that they managed to come pass the things they hate. She shape-shifted back to her normal form and assumed that they lied to her. Peach criticized Mimi, Mimi insulted her for always getting kidnapped that she needs Mario and Luigi to rescue her. Peach discouraged Mario and Luigi to stay with her before she battles Mimi. Mimi transformed into her true form before starting the battle. She teased Peach to try not to cry, otherwise her makeup will be ruined. As Tippi tattled Mimi, she told Peach to "pay her back for all the times" she tricked them. Mimi cried after Peach managed to win the battle against her, Peach consoled her but Mimi rejects her kindness. A tremor occured that made a hole on the floor while Peach tried to help Mimi get back up, but both of them fell to the pit. Mario, Luigi, Tippi and another Pixl came to rescue Peach after hearing her scream, but the door will not barge which they continue the journey without Peach. s recovering after Mimi, O'Chunks, Tippi and Count Bleck showed expressed their love for each other.|250px|left]] In Chapter 8-4, Mimi and O'Chunks shifted to Dimension D. Mimi told him that she can follow his smile anywhere. O'Chunks and Mimi told Count Bleck that Tippi is right. Mimi demeaned Dimentio and told Count Bleck that they will always stick to his side. While they praise each other, the Pure Hearts appear that helped the hero who revived his/her Heart Points while Tippi came to the heroes to help defeat Super Dimentio, a fusion of Mr. L and Dimentio. After Dimentio died from his laugh and Luigi was free from his brainwashing, Mimi, Lord Count Bleck and O'Chunks appeared at the Castle Bleck Inner Sanctum. They entered the next room to prevent the Chaos Heart summoning The Void. Mimi was sad when Count Bleck had to leave with Tippi, Count Bleck and Tippi stopped the Chaos Heart stopped The Void. Bowser worried about their timing, Luigi heard something and Mimi said that she heard the bells. .|250px|right]] Most of them at Castle Bleck moved back to Flipside. Nastasia told Merlon that Tippi and Count Bleck are happy, Nastasia became upset feeling alone which surprised Mimi. Mimi and O'Chunks consoled her about creating a better world. Merlon already told Saffron to prepare some of her "celebrated snacks" for them and all of them were going to the first floor of Flipside. Post-game Mario and company met Mimi at Merlee's Mansion and she told them that Merlee hired Mimi to be her handmaid while Merlee hangs out at Flopside. While Merlee is away, she pretends the place to belong to herself and is turning this place into her little stable of cutie-pies, otherwise known as boys. Battle Mimi has no HP but she is vulnerable to stomping while there is no barrier and is not invincible. In his case, the legs will break and she will be defeated when all of her legs break. Peach can shield herself from Mimi's attacks while Thoreau can grab Mimi's Rubees. First Battle Mimi fights Mario and company in the female bathroom. She was invincible, but Merlee helped Mario and company casting a spell to make her vulnerable thus Mimi was vulnerable during the whole battle. She can climb onto the ceiling and drop Rubees. Sometimes, Rubees pop up from the floor, they can be guarded by Peach's parasol or while Mario flips in 3-D. Second Battle Mario, Peach and Bowser encounters Mimi in her girl form after she tricked them. Mimi only levitates in battle and creates a barrier. This is the only battle that Mimi has HP with a maximum of 25. Mimi can flip in 3-D, but Peach can guard them with her parasol. Last Battle Peach faces against Mimi whose attacks are stronger. Mimi in her spider form creates a barrier and moves around the place until she becomes helpless with the barrier no longer around her. Peach can stomp on her a several times until she loses all of her legs. Trivia *Mimi is the only Chapter Boss who is Count Bleck's minion. **Her true form is prominent to the antagonist of The Thing, whose appearance as a grotesque, upside face. Gallery External Links * Mimi in Paper Mario Wiki. de:Mimi es:Mimi it:Mimì fr:Mimic Category:Bosses in Super Paper Mario Category:Characters in Super Paper Mario Category:Bosses Category:Female Characters Category:Villains Category:Allies Category:Former villains